Unknown Desire
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: I do not own any of the Hobbit Characters. Myra is a flirty dwarf and loves giving attention. But what happens when she starts to give in? Characters involved: Bofur, Fili, Kili and Thorin.


_The blue mountain_, Myra stares at it and all it's glory. _Eeh not as big as the lonely mountain._

She sighs sadly and heads towards the gates, she hasn't been to the lonely mountain in a long time at least not since her parents had passed away. That was nearly 62 years ago and 9 years before that was when she was hired to protect Thorin and make sure nothing ever happened to him, still feels like yesterday...

_Myra walked into the golden room and Thorin stood looking at his Grandfather, "Your highness." _

_"I told you to call me Thorin." _

_Myra smiled, "Sorry Thorin." she walked over, "Is everything alright?" _

_"Ever since Grandfather got hold of the Arkenstone, it seems like he's changed and not for the better." _

_"I'm sure he is fine Thorin. He loves his gold." _

_Thorin turned to look at her, "He loves his gold above all else." Thorins hand grazed her face, "It is a sickness of the mind. Each passing day, I feel it gets darker and darker." _

_"Come Thorin, this is a grim topic for a young prince." he nodded his head and followed Myra out of the room. _

_A few days later Myra heard the sound of a strong wind hit against the side of the mountain as she walked out to the front with Thorin and Balin. The wind was fierce and blew her hair around, Thorin looked out and a flag swung violently at him causing him to duck. "Call up the guards do it now!" he looked at Balin._

_"What is it?" Balin asked._

_"Dragon." he ran inside and yelled, "Dragon!" Myra looked seeing the creature flying in the sky its fiery breath shot out and Myra ran behind a pillar, "Thorin!" she yelled out._

_He ran holding onto Balin behind a pillar, Myra smiled in relief as she waited for the fire to end. _

_"Thorin you must get out of here!" Myra pulled out her hammer. _

_"I am staying to fight!" Thorin looked at her. _

_"No you are not!" Myra yelled. Thorin followed Myra down as the guards stood with them. The doors getting banged down, flames picking at the doors._

_"Stand your ground!" Thorin yelled out. _

_Myra stood with him holding her hammer tightly in her hand. She watched as the dragon broke through the doors down and stepped on most of the guard squashing them into the ground. Myra pushed Thorin out of the way as the dragon swung at her sending her flying into the wall. She looked seeing no sign of Thorin. _

_"Thorin!?" she stood up slowly, and saw him pulling Thror out of the golden room, he stopped to help Myra up as they fleed the mountain. _

_When they reach outside Thorin and Myra look up seeing Thandruil and his men, "Hey! Hey! Help us!" Thorn yelled as he looked at Thandruil and when he turned around walking away from the cliff Myra walked over to Thorin, "They won't help us." he whispered. _

_Myra patted Thorins shoulder. "Lets go... There's nothing here for us now." _

_"I will never forgive them." he whispered angrily. _

She walks into the mountain closing the door behind her and looks seeing some dwarves wandering around, chatting and being merry. Thorin did a good job creating a home for all the dwarves and it brought a smile to Myra's face.

She walks through the halls passing by dwarves and smiling as she goes, her brown braided hair was messy and bounces as she walks and her brown eyes gleam in the fire lit halls.

"Myra!" She smiles looking ahead,_ I know whose voice that is. _

"Bofur!" She runs forward and tackles him to the ground. He groans laying on the cold floor, "Bofur, come now can you not handle a woman on top of you?"

He grins and pulls on one of her braids, "Ouch!" she yells out.

"Aye, but you my dear are no woman."

She grabs his hat and runs off the down the hall, "And you are no gentleman!" she sticks out her tongue and puts on his hat. She squeals hearing fast footsteps coming behind her, "You are a pain in me arse!"

"I love you too Bofur." She giggles as she falls down onto the ground with Bofur. She holds onto his hat tightly, "I'd be careful Bofur, I like it when a man is rough." she winks at him causing him to blush.

"Aye, now give me back my hat!"

Myra smiles and gives him back his hat and as he helps her up, she pushes him against a wall. She bites her bottom lip and runs her hands down her chest, "You seem tense... I think maybe, you should let me..." She cups his crotch causing him to moan. "Help you relieve some tension." she coos and looks up into his eyes.

"I-um..."

She giggles and pulls away, "I'm just joking with you! Us? Having sex? Now that's funny."

"I don't think it's funny." he whispers out and she turns walking back over to him.

"Do you want me?" she whispers.

"You know I do..." he looks down at her.

Myra smiles and touches his face, "You are adorable." Bofur rolls his eyes and wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"So where's Thorin?"

"I'll take you to him, but you can't jump on him this time...he wouldn't shut up about it last time you did it."

She laughs, "Yes, that was a good jump. He was upset because I turned him on and didn't do anything about it." Myra snickers.

"Perhaps you shouldn't tease men the way you do."

"They love the attention! Thorins just grumpy all the time. He needs to get laid." she whispers the last part.

Bofur pats her shoulder, "He's always been grumpy." she nods her head in agreement as they walk together till they reach a room with 12 dwarves standing around and talking with Thorin.

"Thorin." Myra walks over to him slowly. He looks over and smiles.

"Myra...it's good to see you again." he watches her intently.

"And it's good to see you." she smiles waiting a few moments before running towards him and tackling him to the ground.

"Myra!" he yells out as he hits the ground.

She looks down at him and smiles, "Yes?"

"Why must you constantly feel the need to throw yourself at me."

She giggles running her finger along his beard, "I can't help it, you're so handsome...I always wondered what lies beneath your clothes." her finger tips run along his lips. "I've always wondered what your lips would feel like against my skin." She licks her lips looking at his eyes.

He reaches up and grabs onto her face, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

Thorin growls, "Its not nice to get me riled up Myra. I could think of a better use for that mouth of yours."

"Oh don't worry my king...I'll make it up to you later." she bends down kissing his lips softly. Myra stands up and pulls Thorin up with her.

"Lads, this is Myra. My sister." Bofur does his best not to laugh.

"You have a sister?" Fili looks over at her and she winks at him.

"I'm not his sister, he just refers to me as that because we're close. And we've known each other forever." She looks over at Bofur and smiles.

"She's cute." Kili whispers to Fili. Myra looks over eyeing the two brothers. _Oh my...this should be quite the adventure._

"So why are you here anyways?" Thorin turns to face her.

"I heard you needed some help reclaiming Erebor and I've come to offer my assistance. I've got your back jack!"

Thorin looks a bit confused, "You've been around humans too much."

"Well I'm here to help, I am offering my willing heart here!"

"In what helping distract my men?"

Myra rolls her eyes, "No, to help you Thorin. I am a nice person if you get to know me."

_Sometimes I find it hard to keep a smile on with the attitude you have Thorin! _

Thorin pats her shoulder, "Okay, I'll take all the help I can get. I believe this is all of us."

"That's it... This is all that is willing?" Myra looks at them all, "Thorin is it wise to go with only 14 of us?"

"Dain from the Ironhills might help us but I must go and meet with them in a few days. We still might have more help."

She nods her head and they discuss about traveling to Hobbiton to meet their 15th member who lives in The Shire. Myra sits down beside Thorin and watches as the others leave the room leaving her alone with Thorin.

"Do they always stay together?" she says as Fili and Kili walk through the door.

"Don't." Thorin looks over at her.

"Don't what Thorin? I was asking a question-"

"Because you wish to corrupt their minds, do not Myra. They are young and naive."

She looks in shock, "Did it ever occur to you that I might be interested in one of them?"

He laughs walking over to her, "You interested? You are interested in everyone you meet."

"Whoa whoa, not everyone. I only go after dwarves."

"Because that makes it so much better."

Myra stands up and walks over pinning him against the wall, "I don't see you complaining..." She looks up at him with her big brown eyes. "No one has ever really caught my attention. I want love Thorin, I just haven't found it yet."

The pad of his thumb grazes her bottom lip, "Till then, I don't see why I can't give pleasure and why you won't receive it." she lightly bites on his thumb causing him to groan.

"Would you shut up and kiss me already!" Myra presses against him as her hands slip his clothing off piece by piece.

"Thorin..."

Myra wakes the next morning and sits up looking around the room, "Bofur?"

"Lass?" he pokes his head through the door.

"Do you know when you're leaving?"

He walks in without a shirt on, his muscles defined and dark chest hair scattered his chest. Myra blushes looking at him, "Put a shirt on!"

"Whatever for lass-Oh you like what you see."

"Oh shut up!" she stands up and walks over to him with the sheets and throws them over his head, "Better."

"I'm leaving with Bombur sometime today and nice ass Lass."

She smiles and slips on her pants, mithrel armor, her shirt and boots.

"Why thank you." she jumps feeling Bofur smack her ass.

She walks over and hugs Bofur tightly, "So I will see you in Hobbiton then?"

He pulls the sheets off his head and kisses her deeply. "Yes."

Myra stands there blushing, "Jerk." she whispers and giggles as she leaves the room. She walks till she finds the two young dwarves, both of them sitting in the bath, "Hello!" she startles the two of them.

"Myra! You scared us!" Fili laughs and Kili blushes.

"Sorry...mind if I join you two?"

"No...Not at all."

Myra smiles and slips away taking off all her clothes and slips into the bath.

"Alright its safe to look."

She blushes having the two of them look at her, "When do you plan on heading out Myra?"

"Well, if you don't mind...I was wondering if I could tag along with you two?"

Fili looks over at Kili, "I have no objections, do you Kili?"

"No...None at all." Kili swims over to Myra and sits beside her, his fingers grabbing onto to her braids, "I have never seen a dwarf with your hairstyles before."

"Yes I will admit, it's a bit odd. But I like it." she smiles. Kili smiles too but groans, "I have to go do a few things before we leave tomorrow." she looks away as he gets out of the bath and leaves the room. Myra looks over at Fili and smiles, "Must be hard being attached at the hip all the time."

"I get my privacy when it's needed." Fili watches her as she swims over and sits beside him.

"Do you need privacy now?" she leans forward resting a hand on his thigh and hears his breath hitch. She smiles, "I bet lots of women flock to you...wanting attention."

"They do..." he groans out as her hand trails up his thigh.

"Do they touch you like this?" her other hand slides down his arm to his hand. "Do they kiss you like this?" She goes to kiss his neck but gets pulled on top of his lap and she moans feeling his arousal press against her stomach.

"Naughty boy." she looks down at him, "Do you want me?"

"Yes." he moans out.

She smiles leaning down to kiss him when the sound of a cough echoes through the room. She looks seeing Thorin with a not so impressed look on his face.

"Play times over."

"You're damn right it is." Thorin voice was filled with anger. Myra moves off of Fili and sits back down in the water, Fili gets out leaving her alone with Thorin.

"What did I tell you?"

"Don't you dare yell at me Thorin." she stands up and water runs down her body. "I will not take this from you."

He walks forward, "They are young, there is no need. You want sex then I'm more than willing."

"You know Thorin, this might come as a shock to you but I'm not a whore. But you seem to think I am."

"I know you Myra."

She shakes her head and walks by Thorin to get out of the bath. "No, you don't know me at all Thorin." she gets out and leaves the room to change.

After she leaves the bathhouse she sits in a secluded area and covers her face, a few tears slipping down her face.

_You don't know me...no one knows me, not even Bofur. _

She sighs sadly wiping away her tears, _can't let anyone see me like this, no one can ever see me like this..._

She smiles and tries to shake off the sadness, she leaves the area and goes looking for the brothers. She walks in to their room Fili sitting on the bed but Kili was no where to be found.

"Myra...I hope I didn't get you in trouble with uncle."

She shakes her head, "Oh please, he's not hard to tame." she looks seeing Fili walk over to her, "He can be a bit to handle."

Myra pushes Fili to his bed forcing him to sit down, she bends down lifting his shirt to nip at his stomach. Fili moans placing a hand in her hair as she continues moving down slowly. She moans feeling his arousal press against his pants. As she goes to undo the buckle, "Fili I think I know what I was-"

She looks over at Kili standing in the doorway blushing, Myra stands up and walks over to him, her hands grazing his crotch and smiles feeling his arousal, "Do you want to see me suck your brother off? Or would you prefer I taste your cock in my mouth instead?"

Kili turns his head his lips inches from hers, "I would suggest you get your things packed. I'll see you both in the morning." She smiles as she shuts the door behind her as she leaves, she heads to Bofurs place and walks inside, he was all dressed and ready to go.

"Ah perfect timing lass, I'm just about to go."

"I get the place to myself! The thought is frightening." she laughs.

"Well, I'll see you in Hobbiton soon." Myra looks at Bofur for a moment and then walks over and hugs him tightly.

"Please, be safe Bofur." She whispers against his ear.

"I will lass." He kisses her forehead. She let's go and watches him leave, "Don't get yourself killed, you're no good to me dead." she yells out.

"Aye lass." She smiles and sits down looking around at his place. _So empty..._

Myra walks over to his bed and crawls under the sheets to sleep but sleep did not come easy that night.

She wakes the next morning feeling tired and unhappy, _Keep smiling! Or they'll know something is wrong._

She groans as she gets out of bed and grabs her things before leaving his place.

Myra found the brothers sitting outside with the ponies, "Good morning princess."

"Too early." she mumbles out and walks over to one of the ponies, "Gonna have to share one." says Kili.

"Fine, you two fight over the decision, I'm too tired."

Kili helps her up onto a pony and gets on behind her, "You're going to ride with me." he whispers against her ear.

"Are you sure you don't want me to be riding you instead?" she whispers back.

He squirms a little and she smiles, "You have quite the mouth on you." His hot breath tickles her neck.

"My mouth could be used for better uses, maybe...tasting." Kili groans resting his head against her shoulder, "Kili! Let's get going."

"Alright Brother."

They all leave the Blue Mountain just as the sunrise hits the horizon, "Its beautiful." she whispers,_ the weather looks promising today._

"The one thing about adventuring I love, is being able to see the world." Kili smiles.

"Mhm..." she says quietly and then soon finds herself asleep. She jolts awake, "What the hell!?"

"There she is, I knew you were being too sweet this morning."

"I was tired, I just needed some more sleep." Myra smiles. They stop for a lunch break half way through the day, "I'll go get some firewood." Kili says as he stands up.

"I'll go too!" Myra smiles and gets up to follow Kili into the woods.

She walks close to Kili, "Good...I'm glad we're alone now..." she smiles and pins Kili against a near by tree.

"Myra..." he blushes looking down at her. "I've been thinking about you all morning." he whispers.

Myra smiles and runs her hands down his chest, "Have you? I've been thinking about my mouth around your hard cock."

Kili groans as she runs her hand down to his pants feeling his hard bulge. "Oh my..."

"Myra." he moans out.

"Do you want to cum in my mouth?" she whispers against his lips.

"Oh Aulë, yes..." Kili breathes out.

Myra bites her bottom lip and pulls away, "We should get back to Fili." she bends down to pick up the wood they collected.

"Y-you go ahead...I'll be right behind you."

Myra giggles and leaves Kili, "Don't be too long." she winks at him and heads back to Fili.

"Here you go!" she smiles laying the wood in front of him.

"Where's Kili?" he looks at her.

"I'm right here brother." Kili walks into view and sits down.

Myra sits between the two looks at them, "Whats for lunch!?" she smiles at them both.

Kili and Fili both smile, "Stew."

"Ah, meat is always good." Myra smiles and helps Fili set up the campfire and helps him cook.

After lunch they all set out again this time Myra is riding with Fili.

Fili bends down to whisper in her ear, "Can you get riled up Myra?"

She turns to look at him, "I'd like to see you try." She feels Fili hand slide down her thighs.

"I'll accept that challenge." she feels his breath against neck.

Myra laughs softly, "You'll lose."

Fili pulls away and laughs. _You will lose so badly. _

They travel till the sun begins to set, "I think we should continue through the night." Myra looks at them both of them.

"Is it wise? I mean it might be better to stay the night. We can leave early in the morning."

"I agree with Kili."

Myra rolls her eyes, "Alright, we'll stay the night." They get off the ponies and set up camp for the night. Myra starts a fire and when she finishes she sits down and relaxes.

"I'll take first watch, you guys get some sleep."

Fili and Kili look at each other, "Alright, wake us if you need anything."

Myra smiles and looks out into the night, she sits for a few hours before she feels a hot hand on her shoulder, and jumps a little, "Fili! Are you trying to scare me?"

"Sorry, I just thought you might want to get some sleep."

Myra smiles looking up at him and then grabs onto his hand and pulls him down pinning him on the ground.

"I'm not tired at all." she straddles his hips and pins his arms.

"You are a temptress." Fili looks up at her.

"I want you Fili..." she moans out playfully, "Please fuck me." she bites her bottom lip feeling Fili's arousal press against her. She giggles and slides down to his pants and unbuckles him, "I need you Fili." she pulls out his hard cock and begins to stroke him slowly. He groans under her touch and a sly smile plays across her face.

"So hot Fili...so hard..."

He moans out into the night air, she smiles moving up as she still strokes him as her lips lightly brush his.

"Myra."

"Oh Fili...please fuck me." she pleads.

"I'm going to cum..."

She giggles as she pulls her hand away and fixes his pants buckling him back in.

"I think I'll go get some sleep now." she kisses his cheek. "Have fun."

She walks over to the fire and lays down on the ground and stares at the fire for a long while before sleep overcomes her.

She wakes the next morning to a smoking pile of logs and the sight of no one.

"Damn it!" she stands up and leaves by foot, _They left me here! I'm going to hurt them when I get the chance..._

She sighs and continues to walk throughout the day and by nightfall she reaches The Shire. "I didn't think I was going to make it..." she walks up the pathway past the hobbit homes and she sees a home at the top of the hill and in the distance she sees Bofur! And a few other dwarves heading to the house. She runs towards the lot of them, "Bofur!" she yells out.

"Myra?" she runs and hugs him tightly nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you!"

"Where's Fili and Kili?"

She blushes, "I don't know, they left me alone this morning."

Bofur nods his head, "Did you anger them?"

"Yes possibly. It is a possibility." she smiles and Bofur wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"You should really stop teasing them. If Thorin finds out he'll be furious."

"Yes, yes. I've heard the warning." They all walk up to the door and Nori rings the doorbell, "Oh lass this is Gandalf." Bofur points to the tall man with grey robes.

"Hello ni-" she goes to speak but falls forward onto Bofur. She groans and looks seeing a man with hairy feet. Myra stands up and helps all the other dwarves from the floor as they walk into this Hobbits house. She bows at the Hobbit, "Myra, at your service." she smiles.

"Bilbo Baggins at yours." he looks less than amused at the moment.

She smiles and follows everyone to the dining room and takes a seat. She looks seeing Fili and Kili, she glares at the both of them, "I feel a little tension in the room."

"Just a little." Myra smiles at the two of them.

The dwarves take amounts of food from Bilbos pantry and begins to set the table with amounts and amounts of food. Myra sighs and looks up seeing a cup of ale put in front of her, she looks seeing Fili looking down at her, "What this for?" she points to the cup of Ale.

"For leaving you alone this morning."

She smiles shaking her head, "No worries, I'm used to being left alone."

Fili sits beside her and Kili sits on the other side.

When the food is all ready they begin to eat and drink, Myra hadn't had a good meal since they left the Blue mountain.

When she finishes she leaves the dining room while avoiding flying plates and walks around the home. _It's nice here, I wouldn't mind a home like this. Small and easy to clean. _

She hears the music stop and then the sound of a doorbell ringing. Myra walks with the others to the door and as Gandalf opens it she sees Thorin standing in the doorway.

"Gandalf." he walks into the house and looks seeing everyone, "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, if it had not been for the mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago." Bilbo walks into the front looking at Gandalf. "There is a mark I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakensheild."

Thorin walked forward slowly, "So, this is the Hobbit." He looks down at Bilbo "Tell Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?"

"Well I do have some skills that conquer but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." Myra follows as the others walk back to the dining room and discuss their plans.

After sitting for an hour discussing what to do, Myra wanders the house again but bumps into Thorin and Balin talking, "Myra."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Perfect timing, I want to speak with you." Myra watches Balin get up and leaving them alone.

"I heard you were traveling with Fili and Kili."

"What of it Thorin?" she looks up at him.

"I told you to leave them alone."

"Well it's too late. So no need for the lecture." Thorin pins Myra against the wall.

"You are a stubborn woman." he whispers.

"You don't know me Thorin."

"I do know, you risked your life trying to save me." She looks up at Thorin. "I know you've been with me for a long time and show loyalty just like you have all these years."

She laughs softly, "You are foolish to think it is loyalty, and you are much more blind to it than I thought you were."

She goes to walk away but Thorin grabs onto to her wrist, "Is it your willing heart?"

"For once Thorin, I cannot get you out of this. You will have to figure this out on your own." she pulls at his hand and kisses his ring before walking into the den with the other dwarves sitting around and humming. She joins in with their singing.

_Far over the misty mountains cold._

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old._

_We must away ere break of day._

_To find our long forgotten gold._

_The pines were roaring on the height._

_The winds were moaning in the night._

_The fire was red, it flaming spread._

_The trees like torches blazed with light._

The next morning all the dwarves wake up early and leave the Shire.

"Shouldn't we wait for him Thorin?" She walks over to him.

"If he wishes to come then we've left the contract on the mantel."

Myra nods her head and gets on a pony with Bofur as they begin to travel towards the misty mountains.

"Are you alright lass?" Bofur whispers in her ear.

She looks over at Thorin, "I'm fine..."

_No you're not fine... I haven't been for the last 71 years. _

"You must be broken, you're not acting happy or cocky. Where's the Myra I know?"

"She's here, she's just sleeping it off at the moment." she looks away when Thorin turns to look at her.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Bofur kisses her cheek.

"I don't need no one to talk too, what's wrong with you?"

"And she's back." he laughs and pats her thigh.

They travel till nightfall and set up camp in a secluded area, sits with Fili and Kili flirting with them. Her hand brushing Kili's thigh lightly and she saw Thorin look down at her and she pulled her hand away.

She stands up and walks over to the cliff looking out and taking in the night air.

She hears Fili and Kili snicker at a joke, and she could hear Thorins angry voice and watches him walk over to the ponies staring out.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Fili and Kili both fall silent looking over at their uncle. "After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, lead by the most vial of all their race... Azog the Defiler. He had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin.

He began by be-heading the king. Thrain, Thorins father was driven mad by grief, he went missing. Taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armour bent. Wielding nothing but a broken branch as a shield, Azog the Defiler learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back and our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night, for our dead were beyond count of grief. We few had survived, and I thought to myself then there is one I could follow. There is one, I could call king."

Myra looks over at Thorin as he turns around looking at everyone.

Myra stays up for most of the evening and keeps a watchful eye on everyone.

"Myra..." She feels Thorin standing behind her as his hands rest on her shoulders.

"I would gladly call you King." she turns looking up at him.

Thorin bends down looking Myra in the eye. "I think I figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"Why I couldn't see it after nine years of being around you and for all those nights I heard you cry."

She stood up quickly, "You heard me crying?"

He grazes her cheek, "When I would come by your room I would go to knock but I'd hear you crying."

Myra looks away from him.

"Why were you crying?"

Thorin grabs her chin, "You're so strong, you always have been. So what broke you Myra?"

She goes silent for a moment, "I had realized that I was falling in love with you... But to me the idea seemed like a dream and that you could never accept me."

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Because you're you...You're a future king and I'm no one. Plus according to you I'm a whore."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Thorin runs his fingers through her hair.

"Thorin I-"

"And you're wrong, I've always loved you."

Myra pulls away from him as she rubs her eyes. "Its been 71 years Thorin...and now you tell me."

"I'm sorry Myra...I've been too blind."

She looks over at Thorin, her eyes glossing over. Thorin walks over and kisses her deeply. Myra moans against his lips as he pushes her against a tree. She runs her hands along his chest.

"Thorin...I love you."

"I love you." he whispers against her ear.

Myra smiles hugging him tightly.

"Does this mean you'll stop flirting with my nephews?" he nips at her ear.

"All you have to do is ask."

He laughs and smacks her ass. "I did, more than once." he growls and grabs onto her breasts causing her to moan loudly.

"Its fun to anger you." she smiles pulling on his hair making him growl. He groans as he jumps on him both her legs on either side of his hips. She bends down kissing and biting the shell of his ear.

"My king..." she gasps as Thorin flips them pinning her against the ground.

"My naughty Queen..."


End file.
